Dan Is Not Wearing Calvin Klein Boxers (Anymore)
by ijustlovemesomefriedchicken
Summary: Smut; let's get that out there. Smut and, as always, I am ashamed. So pretty obviously M rated for that. Dan and Phil are simply filming an innocent collab video and then butt secks. Suddenly a collab video is the last thing on their minds... reviews are much appreciated! x


_**So, I've been...absent. I was in Portugal and stuffs- was a bridesmaid, came back looking slightly Mexican next to my ginger friend, but moving on. Thought we'd come back with something a little...subtle and light. Like smut. :'D **_

_**I'm also making a Phan writing Tumblr blog thing but Tumblr is beyond my small brain so I'm still kinda figuring that out...updates to come. Maybe.**_

He wasn't particularly sure how the current situation had unfolded, but here he was, lying completely naked on his bed. Five minutes ago- no, two- they'd been sitting on his bed filming a long awaited collab video and suddenly, this.

Dan- still fully clothed at this point- started to strip for him, leaving Phil squirming. Dan slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head, inch by inch revealing more flat and tanned stomach, chest, neck...his trousers were so low around his hips- a Calvin Klein strip lining them- one yank would've brought them around his knees.

Next was the removal of said jeans, which was done with just as much, if not more, teasing as before. All that separate Phil from his prize, which Dan was making him agonizingly wait for, was those damn CK boxers.

"Take them off with your teeth, Phil. I dare you," Dan purred as he returned to the bed.

"You're such a tease..."

"Oh, I know."

Phil did as he was asked, failing to clasp the fabric the first few times, but when he had it firmly in his grip, the fabric sliding slowly over Dan's erection was turning them both on, Phil moaning and gasping all over his dick making Dan curse under his breath, his head thrown back. It wasn't just the victim of the teasing that was feeling restraint anymore; Dan's plan had unfortunately backfired.

When the dreaded boxers were out of the way, Dan lowered himself onto Phil's body, letting bare skin loose on bare skin. They kissed again passionately- somewhat sloppily- and full of the lust they'd both been trying to contain for the past few minutes. Their hands flew everywhere; Dan's were in Phil's hair, Phil's were all over the shop- apart from the one place he knew Dan wanted to be touched- and just when they thought things couldn't heat up any more, Dan started grinding down onto the other's crotch, making them both cry out and grunt.

Dan broke off for a second to whisper, "Who's-?"

"Fuck me. Oh my God, just fuck me."

"Where's the-?"

He was cut off again. "Top drawer," Phil panted.

Dan reached over, still on Phil, to reach said drawer where the lube was kept for little emergencies such as this one, though Phil didn't ever exactly think Dan would be the emergency. Dan squirted a bit of the fluid onto his fingers, warming it up, before circling Phil's entrance, dipping the tip of his thumb in just to remove it again, driving Phil mad as his hips bucked; the man groaned, whimpered and cried seemingly all at once.

"Dan! Fuck me! Please, please please please just fuck me!" Phil begged of him.

Music to Dan's ears; a kink, you could possibly call it. He decided he'd make Phil wait for his fuck just a little longer, the little whore he obviously was. Ignoring Phil's whines completely, he simply continued doing as he had before, though he couldn't deny Phil's gasping for breath was turning him on.

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" Phil screamed, by this point beyond caring if the neighbours heard and looked awkwardly at them in the next lift ride down to the lobby. That was a million miles from here, right now. "Just fuck me! Fuck me! Just F- AHHH AHHH. AHHH! FUCK DAN FUCK!"

Just as he was least expecting it, Dan had shoved not just one finger in, but three. This probably wasn't the best idea since he could've seriously hurt him, was an afterthought, but you couldn't exactly see Phil complaining as he arched his back, screaming into the pillow in pure delight.

"Do you like that, you little slut?" Dan's voice was satin.

Phil nodded vigorously, his eyes still screwed shut, his mouth hanging open as he made small grunts when Dan's fingers pumped into him.

"I said, do you like that?" Dan demanded again as he pumped Phil harder, clearly pushing him over the edge before the party had even started. He started to work on Phil's fully hard length, working his lubricated fingers all over it, starting to stroke him in time with his other hand, knuckle deep inside him. Phil was so overcome all he could do was scream and shout; could he have gotten any louder? Probably not.

Half the building could probably hear them, nevermind the next door neighbours, but Phil could concentrate on nothing more than Dan; or, more accurately, Dan's fingers and Dan was just too turned on to give a fuck.

"I-in me n-no-w. D-an. Please!"

He could keep Phil- and himself- waiting no longer, as he'd go insane too, but he had one more request as his fingers disconnected from Phil with a small pop. "Down on all fours."

Phil did so at once, shuddering in delight as he felt Dan move behind him and lean over him. He nibbled on his ear slightly before whispering, "I'm going to fuck you into next week, you little bitch."

Dan's dirty talk was anything but empty. He slowly inserted his hard member in Phil, resulting in sighs from both, followed by an orchestra of moans, slowly crescendoing as he thrusted harder and harder into the older boy, the word cropping up most often was his name.

Dan was trying- and failing- not to let this distract him from his mission; finding Phil's sweet spot, making him scream out his name even louder than he currently was. Grabbing Phil's hips he adjusted the angle, searching around; he would also cause a disruption in the pattern by staying in longer or pulling out slower before only his tip remained for him to slam back into Phil's arse. He was rewarded in howls of pleasure from Phil, who was quite literally a mess, and that was before Dan had grabbed his dick.

When he did, Phil lost control completely, almost passing out; he didn't even know what was reality anymore. And things only intensified when Dan found that spot, digging his nails into Phil's fleshy hips as he slammed into him, hitting the bundle of nerves with every thrust. Phil was hardly able to breathe- so close- from the ecstasy Dan was bringing him, this pleasure that could not be described by words, no matter how many times Dan's name was screamed.

"Cum for me, Philly," Dan grunted, out of breath also. "I'll swallow it all up just for _you_."

And with emphasis on that final word, Dan gave his final thrust as Phil released himself and felt Dan do the same deep inside him seconds later. As promised- after he'd pulled out of Phil- a still panting Dan licked up every drop of Phil's juices mixed with his own like some cocktail. (Cocktail. Heh.)

He came up every few moments to kiss Phil, letting him experience how good he tasted. They'd both calmed down, had time to process what had just happened and the weird thing was, neither of them were alarmed in the slightest. To prove this to himself, Phil leaned down and kissed Dan just after he moved away, pulling him back to him.

They broke away smiling, but a second later their smiles dropped as their was a knock on the door. "Hey guys, how's the video going? Let me in!"

They looked at each other in alarm. PJ.


End file.
